


This isn't Goodbye

by Megara_The_Jedi_14



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_The_Jedi_14/pseuds/Megara_The_Jedi_14
Summary: It's the day that Ty leaves for college and Annie's helping him pack.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	This isn't Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I'm posting so much, it is due to me moving my stories over from Tumblr.

Annie Sullivan’s alarm went off early, signaling a new day. Sadly, today was not going to be a great one. Her boyfriend of one year, Ty Townsend, was leaving to go to college. He was going away to Louisiana State University, also known as LSU. Which meant that she would only see him via FaceTime and at holidays.

“Annie! It’s time to get up.” Annie heard her mom’s voice call out from the kitchen. Begrudgingly, Annie removed the comforter and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she got back to her room, she went to the closet and picked out a simple dress.

Annie walked into the kitchen after getting dressed to see her mom finishing making breakfast.

“Good morning.” Dana Sue smiled at her daughter.

“Morning.” Annie responded as she sat down at the table. Dana Sue put down a plate full of food in front of her

Dana Sue took a deep breath, “Sweetie, I know today is going to be a rough one, but you need to power through, for your sake and Ty’s.”

Annie could feel her eyes starting to tear up. “I know, Mom, I know.”

Dana Sue leaned down and hugged her daughter.

Soon after breakfast was done and dishes were clean. Annie went to her room to make sure she had everything that she needed in her bag and that her camera had enough memory for all the pictures that she planned on taking today.

“Annie, are you ready to go?” Dana Sue called from the front door. Annie quickly left her room to follow her mom to the car.

The drive to the Townsend home was quiet except for the music playing from the radio. Neither of the Sullivan women wanted to talk about what was to come or make senseless chatter. Eventually, they arrived at their friends’ house.

They went inside and starting to greet everyone, which were his dad Bill Townsend, his coach Cal Maddox, Helen Decatur, Ty’s siblings, and his mom, Maddie. Ty came downstairs and went straight to Annie, giving her a kiss. After separating, Ty looked at Annie.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ty asked quietly, tucking her into his side, quickly kissing the side of her head.

Annie nodded her head, “Yeah, I am.” She gave him a quick smile, which he returned. Their moment was over sooner than expected as Ty’s mom, Maddie, started to speak up.

“Okay, everybody, the plan is to get everything that Ty is taking with him packed and into the car to drive to the airport.” Maddie announced once everyone was settled. “We need to be at the airport no later than two, so we need to be done by twelve-thirty at the latest.” 

Annie looked down at her wristwatch and saw that the time was only ten in the morning. She would only have two and a half hours left with Ty before they start the long distance part of their relationship.

Soon, everyone had their assignments. Maddie, Dana Sue and Helen were to place things in the back of the car. Ty, Bill, and Cal were to take the suitcases and boxes down to the cars. Kyle was to help watch Katie in the living room. Annie was tasked with just making sure that the last few things were packed

Before leaving, Ty turned to Annie again, “My pictures and other few thing that I want packed are in a pile on the bed. I wanted to make it easy for whoever got that job.” Annie nodded in response and Ty kissed her forehead before heading out with Bill and Cal. 

When she got to his room, Annie quickly began packing sheets and blankets in a suitcase with a few pictures so that they wouldn’t get broken. Annie noticed that a few of the pictures that he was taking were either of her or the two of them. She stopped when she saw a picture of the two of them from prom. 

The picture was of them when they were taking prom pictures. Both Maddie and Dana Sue were taking pictures and this one was one that Annie didn’t recognize.

Annie was looking right at the camera, most likely Maddie’s, smiling and Ty was looking at Annie with a deep admiration and happiness. Annie remembered how long it took to get her done that day and the dress was the prettiest thing she had owned. Once she saw Ty though, all worries of her outfit went out the door. 

She was going to have to ask for a copy of this picture as it was quickly becoming one of her favorites. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Annie heard Ty’s voice from the bedroom door. Ty came over and sat next to her on the mattress. 

“One of the many prom pictures that our moms made us take,” Annie handed it to him. “I don’t remember this one.” 

Ty looked at it for second, “Yeah, my mom found the next day when she was editing them. I asked her to print it for me.” He handed back for her, knowing that Annie probably had procedure for packing the pictures.

Annie held the picture again, “Can you ask your mom for another print because I want one too.” Annie placed the picture in the suitcase, wrapping the sheet around it as much as possible.

“Yeah, I can.” Ty said before zipping up the suitcase. “Annie, I know something is upsetting you.”

Annie’s body went still. She didn’t want to confront her feelings of him leaving just yet. 

“If this is about me leaving, I understand,” Ty paused. “It’s going to be rough on me too.”

“I know that,” Annie said. “It’s just going to weird without you around, you know?

Ty put his arm around her shoulder, “Yeah, I know. Heck, I’m moving away and won’t be around you or my family, but I’ve been worried about you.”

Annie leaned into his side. “I’ll be fine, so stop worrying.”

“Never,” Ty laughed. “You are the most important person to me, my family not included.”

Annie laughed, “Okay, okay.” Annie stood up. “Now, let’s get this downstairs, we have ten minutes until we’re supposed to be done.” Ty picked up the suitcase and followed Annie down the stairs.

Once the suitcase was placed in the back of his mom’s car, everyone came together again. 

“Okay, Ty, time to say your goodbyes, remember you won’t really see them in person until Thanksgiving break.” Maddie said as she made sure that she had everything in the car.

Ty made his way around the group, finally stopping at Annie.

“I’ll call you when I get off the plane.” Ty promised.

Annie smiled, her eyes starting to water. Ty quickly pulled her into a hug, bringing his hand up to cradle her head.

“This isn’t goodbye, Annie.” Ty whispered. The tears began streaming down her face.

Annie sniffled, “I know.” 

Ty let her go and followed his mom and her boyfriend to the car while his dad went to his.

And as promised, as soon as the plane landed, Ty called her.


End file.
